


Umma Juga Sayang Minnie

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Umma sayang ga sama Minnie? Minnie sayaaaaaang banget sama umma.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umma Juga Sayang Minnie

**Pairing : TeukMin!Family, KangTeuk**

 **Warning : Character Death, Female!Teuk, Girl!Min, Un-edited  
**

 

 **  
**

**oOoOoOoOo**

 

 **  
**

"MINNIEEEE!" teriakanku melengking memenuhi seisi rumahku.

"ADUH, MAAP UMMAA," Sosok mungil itu segera melesat kabur dari kamarku, sebelum aku sempat menumpahkan semua amarahku padanya.

"ARRGGHH!" Dengan kesal aku membenahi kertas-kertas laguku yang tadi dijatuhkan Minnie. Kubolak-balik kertasnya untuk memastikan kertas-kertas itu tidak kotor. Mataku melotot melihat 3 lembar kertas terakhir yang tergeletak di lantai dan basah dari baliknya. Memang tidak terlalu luas, namun tepat di tengah dan alhasil, lirik lagu yang mati-matian kubuat dan kutulis tangan. Luntur! Pasti karena tetesan susu yang dibawa Minnie tadi. Arrghh! Kepalaku seakan ingin meledak!

Dengan marah kubawa kertas-kertas yang luntur tintanya ke arah ruang tengah.

"KANGIN-AH!" teriakku tak sabar pada sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah asyik menonton tv, Minnie bersembunyi di sebelahnya. Dikiranya aku nggak tahu apa kalau dia ada di situ?

"Apa-apaan sih, honey? Dari tadi teriak-teriak." sahutnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Nih," Kutunjukkan kertas-kertas laguku yang rusak berantakan gara-gara Minnie. "Lagu ini mau dipakai 2 hari lagi! Tapi jadi rusak gini gara-gara Minnie. Aku kan capek nulisnya." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Nggak bisa diketik ulang?" Kangin-ah mengucapkannya dengan santai. Aku tahu Kangin memberi solusi. Tapi solusi yang menurutku tidak adil.

"Ini kan bukan cerita! Lagu loh, sayang! Harus ditulis tangan! Aiiissh! Bisa nggak sih sehari aja Minnie nggak ganggu aku!" Sekarang aku malah membentak-bentak Kangin-ah. Habis, ia selalu terlalu memanjakan Minnie.

Kangin-ah hanya tersenyum menanggapi amarahku. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh kecil Minnie ke atas pangkuannya.

"Minnie ga boleh nakal dong." Ucap Kangin dengan mimik marah yang dibuat-buat. "Umma kan lagi kerja. Jadi Minnie ga boleh ganggu umma lagi, oke?" Kangin mencubit hidung kecil Minnie. Minnie mengangguk buru-buru lalu menatapku dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang besar.

"Maapin Minnie ya, umma?" Ucapnya dengan logat cedalnya. Bibirnya mengerucut maju dan matanya menatapku penuh harap. Kangin tertawa menyaksikan itu. Apanya yang lucu?

"Ck. Terserahlah." Jawabku ketus sembari membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku dapat mendengar desah kecewa Kangin-ah.

Kubanting pintu kamarku kuat-kuat.

Kangin-ah selalu begitu. Padahal Minnie bukan putri kandung kami, tapi dia justru lebih menyayangi Minnie ketimbang aku, istrinya sendiri. Kami mengadopsi Minnie sejak usianya 7 bulan, 4 tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, Kangin-ah jadi lebih sayang Minnie. Aku menjadi seperti orang yang di nomor duakan di rumah ini. Semua-semua Minnie, ini-itu Minnie. Tapi kalau Minnie kumat nakalnya, cuma aku yang kena getahnya. Kenapa dia gak ganggu Kangin-ah aja, sih? Lagian ini kan akhir pekan appanya, ngapain juga dia malah gangguin aku ketimbang main dengan Kangin-ah?

Nggak pernah seharipun aku nggak merasa dongkol dengan Minnie.

Baru kemarin dia memecahkan vas bunga yang diberikan Wookie untukku. Lalu kemarinnya dia mematahkan pena kesayanganku. Belum lagi boneka mungil pemberian Kangin-ah yang kotor lengket karena tertumpah es krimnya. Setelah itu Kangin-ah tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Hanya berpura-pura marah lalu besoknya kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Suala umma meldu loh. Minnie suka deh kalo dengel umma nyanyi." Aku dapat mendengar celoteh riang Minnie dari dapur. Aku mendesah. Pertama kali Kibum dan Siwon datang kerumahku, ia malah harus berhadapan dengan si usil ini.

"Jess, tolong dibawa kedepan, ya." Kataku ke Jessica setelah selesai menyusun kue-kue kering dan minuman ke atas nampan. Jessica hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintahku.

"Minnie main sama Jessica onnie, sana." Usirku pelan. Kutarik kaus pinknya lalu kudorong menjauh. "Hush-hush! Sana main sama Jessica onnie," Aku berusaha tidak membentaknya.

"Ga mau, ah. Minnie mau main sama Kibum onnie sama Siyon oppa," Kibum dan Siwon tertawa mendengar Minnie yang salah menyebut nama Siwon.

"Boleh kok, sini." Siwon tersenyum ramah sembari melebarkan tangannya, dan Minnie segera menyeruak ke pangkuan Siwon dan Kibum segera mencubit pipi Minnie gemas. Aku melipat bibir melihat mereka.

"Aku mau deh punya chagiya kayak Siyon oppa. Besok kucali ah di sekola,"

Aku melotot mendengarnya. Kibum dan Siwon malah tertawa lalu Kibum mengerling ke arahku saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Hush, anak kecil ngomong apa sih? Udah sana maen sama Jessica." Aku menarik tubuh Minnie dari pangkuan Siwon . Lalu dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya ia mau pergi juga.

"Dadah Siyon oppa, dadah Kibum onnie, dadah umma cantik," ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. SiBum terus tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Minnie hingga sosok mungilnya menghilang keluar rumah.

"Putrimu lucu, ya? Pasti banyak yang gemas, deh." Kibum bicara diselingi tawa. Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Ya, aku juga gemas." Jawabku malas.

Selalu begini. Minnie selalu merebut perhatian orang-orang terdekatku.

"Udah, ah. Nanti waktu habis cuma buat ngomongin Minnie doang."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Malam ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku akan sibuk mengerjakan tugasku laporanku atau lirik laguku dan Minnie akan duduk disisiku. Memperhatikan apapun yang kulakukan. Aku tidak akan mengusirnya, selama ia tak menyentuh apapun dan merusak sesuatu.

"Umma cantik ya.." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Matanya memandangku polos.

"Memang," jawabku malas.

"Minnie pengeeeen deh jadi kayak umma." katanya sumringah.

Aku terdiam mendengar celotehnya. Tanganku berhenti menulis.

"Umma nyanyi dong," pintanya memelas.

"Umma lagi kerja Minnie.."

"Dikiiiit aja." Ia masih memohon.

"Malas."

"Umma, sedikiiiit aja." Kini ia mengguncang-guncang lengan kananku dan membuat tulisanku tercoret sedikit. Bagus, sekarang aku benar-benar marah.

"MINNIE!" Bentakanku langsung membuatnya bungkam.

"Ma-maap, umma." Minnie menunduk takut. "Kalo umma ga mau nyanyi gapapa kok." Ia berkata dengan nada bersalah. Aku hanya diam. Harusnya aku yang merasa bersalah, tapi aku terlanjur kesal padanya.

Minnie beringsut menjauh, menjaga jarak dariku. Mungkin ia takut menggangguku. Aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Umma, Minnie disekolah punya pacal loh" katanya pada akhirnya setelah sunyi sejenak. "..cowok kelen kayak Siyon oppa, namanya Kyuhyun. Hehe,"

Aku diam mendengarkan ia bercerita. Kulirik tubuh mungilnya yang kini rebah diatas tempat tidurku. Matanya menerawang dinding atap kamar.

"Umma..." panggilnya.

"Hmm..?"

"Umma tau gak?"

"Hm?"

"Minnie sayaaaaaang banget sama umma,"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Ada satu perasaan hangat yang menyelinap dalam hatiku. Biasanya aku selalu merasa kesal mendengar celotehnya. Namun kini, entah mengapa diam-diam aku suka mendengar ocehan setan kecil ini.

"Abis umma cantik sih." Ia tak bosan bosan mengatakan 'cantik' untukku."Cantiiiik kayak ibu peri." Lanjutnya diselingi gelak tawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Minnie hadir dalam kehidupan keluargaku, aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalau Minnie udah gede. Minnie mau jadi kayak umma, ah. Minnie mau mirip umma." Aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Mirip siapa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Mirip umma," ulangnya lagi. Aku tertawa pelan. Kening Minnie mengerut menatapku bingung. Ia tak sadar barusaja ia lancar mengucapkan 'r' tanpa logat cedalnya.

"Idih, umma ketawa." Tunjuknya padaku. Lalu ikut-ikutan tertawa. Minnie bangun lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Aku tahu ia memuji dengan tulus. Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak akan cukup untuk meluluhkanku.

"Umma sayang gak sama Minnie?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kakinya mengayun-ayun menunggu jawabanku.

Aku hanya diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Minnie, tidur yuk. Udah malem loh!" Kami sama-sama terkejut dengan suara Jessica yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Nanti aaah~" Rajuknya saat Jessica masuk ke kamarku dan bermaksud menggendongnya.

"Minnie tidur sana. Besok kan sekolah, nanti kesiangan." Kataku membantu Jessica. Minnie masih merajuk.

Akhirnya, setelah dibujuk berulang kali, Minnie mau kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Meski dengan wajah cemberut.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Aish." Aku mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kulempar lem kertas ditanganku karena kesal. Aku menatap miniatur setengah jadi didepanku dengan putus asa. Sudah seminggu aku mengerjakannya dan tidak juga selesai. 'Miniatur sial,' umpatku. Miniatur ini harus selesai hari ini karena besok akan dipresentasikan. Membuat miniatur hotel bukan perihal mudah, aku harus membuatnya dengan sempurna dan detil untuk setiap bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Ummaaa!"

Aku menepuk keningku. Astaga.. Si setan kecil ini datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku sedang _bad mood_ dan aku tidak menjamin aku akan bersikap baik padanya.

"Ummaaa," Kepala kecilnya menyembul dari balik pintu. Heran aku, bocah ini hafal betul kapan saja waktuku sedang di kamar atau tidak, dan sudah pulang kerja atau belum.

"Umma?" Minnie masuk ke kamarku. Kedua tangannya dilipat kebelakang. "Main yuk."

"Umma banyak tugas Minnie. Main sama Jess aja." Kataku ketus.

"Tapi Minnie maunya sama ummaaa" Ia merajuk. Lalu duduk disampingku. Tangan kecilnya sibuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik hitam. Mungkin mainan barunya.

"Umma, ini apaan yah?" Aku melotot saat Minnie menoel sedikit tugas miniaturku.

"Minnie, jangan dipegang!" bentakku kesal. Minnie langsung menarik tangannya takut. Bibirnya cemberut.

Aku mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasku.

"Ah! Pink!" Minnie tiba-tiba berteriak _excited_. Firasatku buruk.

Benar saja, tanpa dapat kucegah Minnie menarik miniatur bangunan yang berada disisi bangunan utama dan memang sengaja kubuat dengan warna pink.

'Krek' Aku tercekat saat miniatur itu retak karena ditarik dengan sedikit paksaan. Aku menahan nafas, rasanya ingin menangis karena kesal. Miniatur yang mati-matian kukerjakan dan akan dipresentasikan besok...

"YA TUHAN, MINNIE! UMMA MATI-MATIAN NGERJAIN TUGAS INI!" Aku meluap penuh emosi, kini aku benar-benar kalap. "SEKARANG JADI RUSAK KAN? KELUAR SANA!"

Minnie jatuh terduduk. Bungkusan yang dipegangnya langsung lepas dari genggamannya karena tangannya gemetar. Bibir Minnie bergetar dan ia memandangku _shock_ dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku hanya membeku di tempatku berpijak. Minnie bangun perlahan-lahan sambil memungut bungkusan hitam miliknya. Aku hanya menelan ludah saat kulihat sebulir airmata mengalir dipipi _chubby_ nya. Tubuh kecilnya melangkah keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Minnie tidak pernah menangis. Bagaimanapun aku membentaknya, ia tidak akan menangis. Paling hanya menunduk takut atau bahkan tertawa. Kugigit bibirku, aku merasa agak menyesal. Apa aku keterlaluan membentaknya, ya?

Aku menunduk menatap miniatur hotel yang rusak dibagian tambahan di sisi kirinya.

Tapi demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar kesal. Untuk apa juga dia menggangguku. Salahnya sendiri kan kalau aku membentaknya.

Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan miniatur ini, ditambah lagi membenahi bagian yang dirusak Minnie. Aish.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Aku diam di kursiku mengawasi para klien yang sibuk menilai miniatur karyaku dengan sesekali berkomentar atau mengangguk kagum. Tapi aneh sekali, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan respon positif mereka. Pikiranku melayang ke tempat lain. Kata-kata Kangin-ah di malam sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang 2 hari yang lalu terus mengusikku.

" _Minnie kan masih kecil, Teuk-ah. Dia cuma ingin diperhatikan ibunya."_

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin benar aku yang salah. Aku terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi setiap ulah Minnie.

" _Kamu kan tahu, Teukie-ah. Harusnya kamu bisa menggantikan posisi orang tua kandung Minnie. Sehari aja, chagi. Kamu luangkan waktumu untuk Minnie."_

Memang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Minnie tidak pernah bermaksud menggangguku. Ia melakukan semua itu karena ingin perhatian dariku. Aku sering kesal satiap kali orang memuji Minnie cerdas. Buatku dia seorang anak yang _childish_ dan menyebalkan. Tapi kini aku sadar, akulah yang _childish_. Aku tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang diinginkan Minnie, tapi Minnie selalu mengerti aku seperti seorang putri kecil yang lugu.

Siwon sibuk menanggapi klien sedang aku hanya menatap mereka tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Aku mengerjap menatap sebuah benda berkilau yang merekat di blazer seorang klien. Sebuah bross dan berwarna pink. Aku tersenyum. Pink. Warna kesukaan Minnie. Terbesit dalam hatiku untuk membelikan Minnie sesuatu, yang berwarna pink. Aku tahu Minnie tidak marah padaku. Minnie tidak pernah marah padaku. Apapun yang kulakukan padanya, aku tetap sosok ibu yang sempurna di mata Minnie.

Namun entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mengatakan _'maaf'_ pada Minnie.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, lalu perlahan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Siwon dan para kliennya berbincang. Siwon sempat memanggilku, aku hanya mengeleng lemah kearahnya dan terus melangkah pergi. Siwon hanya membiarkan aku, berusaha mengerti kegalauanku.

Aku mengendarai mobilku menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil kota Seoul, kuhentikan mobiku di depan sebuah toko aksesori kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku turun dari mobil dan memasukinya.

Perhatianku langsung pada benda-benda berwarna pink disana. Gelang, kalung, cincin, bandana, sampai topi berjejer begitu rapi. Tapi tentu saja aksesori seperti itu tak akan cocok digunakan Minnie. Harus benda yang imut, dan lucu.

Aku tersenyum saat menemukan satu aksesori yang menurutku cocok untuk Minnie. Jepit rambut. Mungil berwana pink dengan gambar kepala _Minnie Mouse_ di ujungnya. Langsung saja kuraih jepit itu dan kubawa ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Kupandangi jepit itu dengan perasaan senang saat _handphone_ ku bergetar dari kantong saku kemejaku. Nomor Jessica. Tumben Jessica menelponku. Keningku berkerut seolah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Halo, Jess?" Aku diam sejenak karena suara disebrang tidak terdengar jelas, suara Jessica bergetar, seperti sedang menangis.

"Halo? Jess? Ngomong yang jelas!" Kataku tak sabar. Ada apa sih?

" _Minnie kecelakaan, nyonya. Tertabrak mobil. Sekarang di ICU rumah sakit umum."_

Ditabrak mobil? Aku langsung membeku setelah mendengarnya. Minnieku tertabrak mobil? Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Minnie.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara ribut di sebrang, aku langsung mematikannya, dan menelpon Siwon.

Aku masih bingung dengan kabar yang baru saja menghantamku, Siwon beberapa kali memanggilku khawatir lewat telpon.

"..Siwon.. aku mau pulang," Suaraku bergetar. "..Sekarang."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Peluhku mengalir deras membanjiri kemeja putih biru yang kukenakan. Aku sudah tidak peduli betapa berantakannya aku sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu Minnie. Mendengar celoteh riangnya, kecerewetannya, dan semuanya.

Jessica duduk di bangku tunggu ruang ICU. Wajahnya pias dan tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Jess.." Tegurku. Jessica mendongkak dan langsung berdiri begitu melihat aku ada dihadapannya.

"Gimana Minnie, Jess?" Tanyaku lemas. Jessica hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tuan di dalam." Katanya.

Aku baru ingin masuk saat Kangin-ah keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajah Kangin-ah sama seperti Jessica. Pucat. Kulihat bekas airmata mengalir di wajahnya.

"Minnie menunggumu." Kata Kangin-ah dengan suara serak. Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Kangin-ah menutup pintu dari luar.

"Minnie.." Bibirku gemetar. Ya Tuhan.. Miris rasanya melihat tubuh mungil Minnie yang selalu hyperaktif, kini tergeletak lemah dengan selang yang malang melintang di atas tubuh kecilnya.

Minnie bergeming. Digerakkannya kepalanya sedikit untuk menatapku.

"Ummaa.." Ia tersenyum manis. Bisa kurasakan riang dari nada bicaranya. Mata itu seolah mengatakan padaku betapa ia senang melihat aku disini. Aku diam dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum berat yang kupaksakan. Mataku panas. Airmataku menggenang, namun kutahan. Minnie tak suka aku yang bersedih. Bisa-bisa dia ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Umma.. Ma-maap ya.." Suaranya tersendat. Setiap nafasnya pasti terasa berat. "..Minnie terlambat ngasihnya," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk lemah ke arah sesuatu di dekat kakiku. Aku menunduk mengikuti arah tangannya menunjuk.

Sebuah kotak berwarna pink tampak dari dalam plastik hitam yang terbuka setengahnya. Diikat pita dengan rapi tergeletak manis di sisi kakiku. Aku memungut benda itu. Jangan bilang ini bungkusan yang dibawa Minnie waktu itu?

"Di buka dong, ma." Tegur Minnie yang melihatku hanya membeku menatap bungkusan pink itu. Aku segera membukanya seperti permintaan Minnie.

Aku tercekat melihat isi bingkisan itu.

Sebuah kartu ucapan dengan tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi dibingkai menjadi pigura mungil berwarna pink. Kado ulang tahunku. Tampak sangat indah.

"Ayo dibaca, ma. Itu tulisan Minnie loh." Akunya bangga. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membacanya.

 _'Selamat ulang tahun Umma.. Minnie sayang Umma '_

Dan pertahananku runtuh. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Airmataku tumpah ruah, kubekap mulutku untuk menahan isak.

"Umma kok nangis?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus airmataku. Kuraih tangan kecil itu dan ketempelkan di wajahkku.

"Umma jangan nangis.. Nanti kita main sama-sama ya.." Suaranya makin melemah. Ingin rasanya aku melarangnya bicara. Namun bibirku kelu. Kepalaku hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginannya. Kutatap dalam-dalam wajah Minnie. Inilah putriku, putriku yang manis.

"Umma.." Ia menarik nafas berat. "…nyanyi dong.." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Dulu aku selalu merasa kesal melihat ekspresi wajah itu. Tapi kini, melihat wajah pucat itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit.

Aku hanya mengangguk lagi, menuruti keinginannya.

"Minnie mau umma nyanyi lagu apa?" Kuusap kepalanya, kurapikan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Twinkle-twinkle little star!" Jawabnya cepat. Ia tersenyum senang. Aku heran, tak sedikitpun ia mengeluh dan menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Minnie yang kuat, aku tahu ia menahan setiap rasa sakit itu demi aku.

Aku mengatur nafas sebelum mulai menyanyikan lagu itu perlahan-lahan, susah payah aku berusaha agar isak tak bercampur dalam laguku.

Minnie membisikkan ' _Minnie sayang umma'_ sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum seolah menikmati setiap nada yang mengalun dari bibirku. Kugenggam lengan kecilnya dengan erat. Setiap kata yang kunyanyikan dalam laguku terasa menyayat. Aku menatap wajah mungil Minnie yang pias dari balik genangan airmataku. Pandanganku kabur, segera kubersihkan airmataku agar mataku dapat melihat wajah Minnie dengan lebih jelas. Wajahnya tenang sekali. Seulas senyum terus terukir dibibirnya yang mungil. Aku baru sadar, betapa miripnya kami. Saat besar nanti ia pasti menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, seperti impiannya.

Setengah lagu kunyanyikan dengan sempurna. Namun suaraku tercekat saat kurasakan lengan Minnie mendingin. Laguku seketika rusak.

Aku tahu Minnie sudah pergi, namun aku tetap bernyanyi. Minnie masih mendengarkan laguku, aku yakin.

Aku bernyanyi sambil tergugu.

' _Minnie sayaaaaaang banget sama umma,'_ suara khas Minnie tba-tiba mengiang di kepalaku.

' _Umma sayang gak sama Minnie?'_ aku ingat, aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Minnie malam itu.

"Umma juga sayang kok sama Minnie," Ucapku disela tangis.

"Umma sayaaaaaaang banget sama Minnie," Airmataku mengalir makin deras saat kutirukan gaya bicaranya lengkap dengan aksen cedal miliknya. Tanganku masih terus menggenggam lengannya.

"Minnie.." Kupeluk tubuh dingin itu sambil terus tergugu.

Minnie dengar nggak?

Umma sayaaaaaang banget sama Minnie.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

END


End file.
